When a Shadow Talks
by MidnightMare247
Summary: After the deaths of all nine victims, things go from hell to heaven, especially when Marisa's father returns. Although things seem A-OKAY now, the real horror is just beginning. To protect Marisa was Error's true intention, but what happens when the creature desires not only to protect Marisa, but to meet her face-to-face...? Who will survive, and who will die...? (Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**Jello! This is MidnightMare247! I hadn't planned this sequel, but someone really liked the story, and really wanted me to make a sequel. When you're finished reading, I want you to tell me whether or not the sequel was okay, or if I shouldn't had made a sequel. I really hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains blood, extreme violence, partial nudity, strong profanity and the use of alcohol. Rated M for Mature content.**

* * *

A month had passed since the deaths of Dominick, Kyle, Joseph, Derek, Angel, Reagan, Sophia, Beffany, and lastly, Marisa's mother. No one, who was still alive, found out about Error, other than Nick. But Nick dared not to tell another living soul about the experience he went through, and...The Creature he seen. But now, someone else will find out. Matter of fact, a few people will find out. Maybe even the entire planet! Or maybe not... Maybe it's time we find out what really happened after the deaths of those people, right, now...

**Chapter 1:**

It was a sunny and beautiful day in the small town Marisa lived in. The sky was a bright light blue, the cumulus clouds were spread across the sky and small creatures such as squirrels and birds were singing and scavenging for. Deaths had stopped occurring since the last nine deaths. Even though their disappearances were still a mystery to the people of Marisa's hometown, everyone was once again happy that peace had arrived.

Marisa was playing her video games in her bedroom while Nick watched. Marisa had enjoyed playing that Shadow the hedgehog video game she received, but she still didn't abandon her other games. Her father, who had moved in to take care of Marisa after her mother '_moved away'_, was making her much happier than her mother used to make her. He bought her so many things, and took her to so many places. The last place he took Marisa and Nick was to the carnival. He never disrespected her, invaded her privacy or messed with her stuff without permission.

Nick had become a member of their family, in case you were wondering. He talked to his own parents, and told them that he wanted to live with Marisa and his father for now on. He thought of it as adoption, and although it was hard, his parents agreed to let Nick stay with Marisa and her father. Nick was so much happier as well. Ever since Marisa and Nick actually got to know each other, people haven't been picking on any of them, and they're actually enjoying school. Well, it's still boring to them, but you know.

Anyway, Marisa was playing her "Bioshock" game on the PlayStation, until she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Marisa yelled, not taking her eyes off the screen.

The door opened, and Marisa's father walked in, a great smile on his face.

"Hey dad!" Marisa said, smiling, and pausing her game.

She turned her direction towards her smiling dad. He was usually at work all day, and rarely had days off. But today was one of those rare days. Marisa ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly. Her dad chuckled and hugged her back.

"Good morning Marisa. I-"

"Dad, come here, I gotta show you something!" Marisa said, cutting his sentence short.

Nick watched with a smile as Marisa pulled her father towards the bed. Her father chuckled and sat next to Marisa and Nick. Marisa pointed to the screen and started playing. She shot several people in the game, the obvious objection, and soon began fighting this guy called the "Big Daddy".

"See, I told you, I'm not scared of this game anymore!" Marisa said with pride.

Her father chuckled once again.

"I can see that." Her father said.

Her father ruffled her hair as she giggled. Her father had chestnut-colored eyes, just like her. He had short and scruffy hair and a trimmed brown mustache. Marisa paused the game and looked up at her dad.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Marisa asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be going to the movie theater tomorrow, and I wanted you to pick out a movie so that-

"I love you dad!" Marisa yelled.

Marisa shot her arms around her dad. Her dad chuckled and hugged her back. Oh, how much he loved his daughter. He then looked down at Nick.

"Nick, you're coming too." Marisa's dad said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, I want to, b-but I have band practice and-"

"First of all, I want you to skip band practice, because you're coming with us. Second of all, I'm gonna need you to stop calling me 'Mr. Johnson'." The dad said.

Marisa's father smiled.

"Just call me 'dad'."

Nick nervously smiled, but it was also a caring smile.

"Okay Mr.…I mean…d-dad." Nick said.

Marisa's dad playfully noogied Nick's head. Nick laughed and playfully tried fighting back. Marisa, Nick and Marisa's father all laughed and playfully fought one another until nighttime.

* * *

Nighttime had soon arrived. The moon shined brightly down on the town. Everyone was getting ready for bed, for it was time to rest, until the sun rises. Marisa and Nick had gone to sleep after gratefully eating the meal their father provided for them. It truly was gonna be a greater life than before for both of them.

Standing across the street from the house Nick and Marisa lived in, was a dark, short familiarly-outlined figure. He stood, staring at the house across from him, the house of the once mean mother and tomboyish daughter (still tomboyish daughter though). The mean mother is gone now, of course, and now a new family has formed with the tomboyish daughter.

"..."

The creature didn't speak.

"..."

The only sounds heard were crickets and the happy laughter of the family across the street as they loved one another. Glowing crimson eyes stared through the window pane at the family, watching, desiring something…but what?

"...*Insane laughter*..."

And with that, the creature sped away.

* * *

The next day arrived, and Marisa and Nick were at school once again. Marisa and Nick weren't really getting bullied anymore, but they still didn't have many friends. The only friends they had were each other. Rumor had spread around that Marisa had something to do with Dominick's death, but that rumor quickly died down after they realized how stupid it sounded. Marisa may be willing to fight anyone who she needs to fight, but never would she try to 'kill anyone. The way she saw it, everyone's life had value. But some kids still believed that rumor.

Marisa and Nick were finishing a quiz in class, until Marisa seen a girl sitting alone in her peripheral vision. She was quietly doing her test, but no one sat around her while she did her test. The teacher didn't even seem to notice this. Marisa sat next to Nick, and everyone sat in their assigned seats, but the kids had scooted away from her. She didn't look normal; she had lavender eyes with pitch-black hair and pale skin, and she was wearing a weird lavender ring on her middle finger.

Marisa continuously glanced at the girl, and because of this, the girl's eyes rolled towards Marisa. Marisa quickly looked away and didn't glance at her for the rest of the period.

* * *

Nighttime soon came, and Marisa and Nick were headed towards the movie theater with their father, Malcolm. The trio happily entered the movie theater and paid for a large bucket of popcorn, three sodas and some candy.

'Damn that was expensive!' Malcolm said mentally.

He cursed himself for not bringing his own snacks and beverages. Malcolm, Marisa and Nick were looking at the movie choices they had.

"Hmm... Let's watch this movie!" Marisa said.

Marisa pointed to the horror movie called, "The Grudge". Nick cringed.

"A...scary movie? But-"

"If you're too scared to watch it, I understand. We can just watch this one, instead."

Marisa pointed to a cartoon movie. It looked fun and interesting to Nick, but Nick didn't want to seem like a 'scaredy-cat', especially in front of Marisa and her dad.

"I-I'm not scared! I-I just thought that, you'd be scared." Nick said.

Marisa chuckled.

"Come on Nick. You know me better than that. If I was scared, I would've had picked it."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"Come on! Let's go!"

Marisa pulled Nick and Malcolm into the theater room.

* * *

The movie was soon over and when it was, Nick, Marisa and Malcolm headed out of the theater.

"That was so cool!" Marisa said.

Nick however, wasn't happy. He was shivering with fear, even though he didn't want to admit it. He was scared out of his mind. Why couldn't they just watch the cartoon instead? The sound of that girl in The Grudge gave him the chills, and was guaranteed to give him nightmares.

"Y-Yeah, c-cool." Nick said.

Marisa and Malcolm looked at Nick confusingly.

"Nick? Are you okay?" Marisa asked.

"Su-Sure. I-I'm just cold." Nick lied.

Marisa and Malcolm exchanged confused glances.

"Ugh, okay." Marisa said. "So dad, did you like the movie?"

"It wasn't scary compared to the Candy Man." Malcolm said.

"Awe, come on! The Candy Man sucked!"

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

While debating, Marisa soon saw a dark figure in her peripheral vision, standing in the shade of the theater. She turned around, but right as she did, it was gone. So she shrugged, not putting much thought into it, and left back home. The dark figure watched from far away as Marisa, Nick and Malcolm left.

"..."

He said nothing. The trio began joking a little, although Nick was still a little creeped-out by the movie. The crimson eyes followed them, examining every movement and action they did.

"...*Insane laughter*..." The creature spoke. "Soon…you will, be…"

Without finishing his sentence, the figure let out an even louder insane laugh, and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day arrived soon. It was now Tuesday, and Marisa and Nick were getting ready for school. Marisa wore her usual clothes, while Nick also wore his usual clothes. Malcolm made them breakfast before heading to work. He went to work early in the morning, around 5:00 AM, and usually didn't come back until 7:00 PM or 11:00 PM, depending on how busy his work place is.

Marisa and Nick grabbed their book bags before heading out of the door. When they got to school, they took a few things out of their locker. Marisa then looked to her side. Straight down the hall, was the same lavender-eyed black-haired girl she seen when they were finishing that quiz, and she wore that same weird lavender ring.

Marisa felt the urge to talk to her for some reason, because once again, the girl was alone. Marisa walked over to the girl and stood next to her, quickly catching her attention. The lavender-eyed female shot her eyes at Marisa, wondering curiously why she came up to her locker all of a sudden.

"Hi. My name is Marisa. What's your name?" Marisa asked.

The girl didn't answer. Marisa nervously smiled and began to sweat.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll go-

"No, don't go, please." The strange girl said.

Marisa looked at her confusingly.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not very social, neither am I used to, people."

The girl's voice was soft and quiet.

"My name is Destiny." she said.

"Well, hi, Destiny. How-"

"Are you that girl who killed Dominick?" Destiny asked.

"W-What? N-No. Why would-"

"I know you aren't. I just wanted to see your reaction. I know who killed Dominick, and all of those other people. But I can't tell you." Destiny said.

Marisa was feeling confused and creeped out all of a sudden. Destiny then walked off.

"I'll see you in gym class, okay?" Destiny said.

"O-Okay, sure, I guess." Marisa said.

* * *

Marisa was at the dinner table, eating her food slowly while Nick and her father ate across from her. Thoughts of Destiny's words still swirled in her head.

_I know who killed Dominick, and all of those other people. But I can't tell you._

Those were the words Destiny said to Marisa.

'Maybe she was just joking.' Marisa said. 'But still...who did kill Dominick?'

"Marisa, are you okay?" Malcolm asked.

Marisa looked up at her father.

"O-Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking." Marisa said.

"About what?" Malcolm asked.

"It's a long story."

"...Well, okay. But if you feel like you want to talk to me, then let me know."

Marisa smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, dad. Thanks."

They continued eating until it was soon time for bed. The dark figure was once again standing across from Marisa's house, watching them, desiring to see them up close. But he knew that was a bad mistake.

"I need...someone to..." The figure trailed off.

Suddenly, the dark figure spotted a man walking down the street. He had huge headphones and he was listening to music on his Ipod. He had a loose dark blue jacket with a white stripe, a green t-shirt, dark-blue baggy jeans and gray sneakers. He had dark-brown eyes and forest-green eyes with tan skin. The dark figure examined him as he headed home.

"*Insane laugh*...perfect." The dark figure said.

The dark figure followed the man home.

* * *

When the man got home, he headed towards his bedroom. Turns out, this man's name was, Jonathon, or for short, Johnny. Johnny sighed and took off his headphones.

"Man, I'm so tired." Johnny told himself.

Johnny yawned and stretched his arms. He then took a look outside his window. Next to the curb, beside his house, was a broken down pale blue truck. This truck belonged to Johnny. Johnny's father let him borrow it while his parents were on vacation, and he had to promise to be responsible about it. Well, Johnny accidentally got into a car wreck, after attempting to run a red light.

Poor Johnny got his karma. Johnny sighed.

"Dad's gonna kill me when he gets home." He told himself.

He then took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. He walked down the hallway of his house and made it to his living room. He sat down on his small, brown, only-for-two-people-but-everyone-always-tries-to-fit-three-people-on-there couch, before pulling out his cellphone and began playing Tetris.

It had only been about ten minutes, until suddenly, the house began to shake violently.

"'Da fuck!" Johnny said.

Johnny held onto the couch arms of his couch, dropping his phone on the carpet ground. He continued cursing out of fear and confusion, until an assumption came to his head.

"An earthquake!" He said.

He fell off of the couch and crawled underneath the kitchen table. He covered his head, but just as he did, the 'earthquake' was over. Confused, he opened his eyes and poked his head from under the table. A few vases had dropped, and some things had bounced out-of-place, but other than that everything looked fine.

He crawled out of the table – accidentally bumping his head – then stood up. He took a few slow steps in the hallway. It felt as if the living room was the only room that had shaken, but, how? Johnny shook his head.

"Man, this some weird-ass shit." He mumbled.

Trying his best to forget about the experience, he returned to the living room and sat back on the couch. He turned on the living room light and turned on the TV. A cartoon immediately popped up. This cartoon seemed to be called, Looney Toons. Johnny smiled and relaxed down on the couch.

"Eh, what's up doc'?" Bugs Bunny said on the TV.

Johnny chuckled.

"I remember how addicted I was to this show." Johnny said. "Those were some good times."

Suddenly, the house began shaking again - or should I say - the living room began shaking again. Johnny gasped, startled once again. The TV flickered to static, and then flickered off. Soon, the living room light began flickering, until that flickered off as well. Frightened and confused, Johnny stood up and tried running out of the shaking living room. It was as if someone, or something, didn't want him to be in the living room.

The shakiness followed him; from the living room, into the hallway, into the bathroom and into the entrance. Finally, Johnny ran to his bedroom and shut the bedroom door. The shaking no longer followed him, but he knew that if he had left his bedroom, the shakiness would return. It was as if whatever was causing the shakiness, wanted Johnny to stay in his bedroom.

Johnny had his back pressed against the door. He was sweating, panting and trembling with fear.

"That was not no damn earthquake!" Johnny told himself.

Johnny tried turning his bedroom light on, but it wasn't turning on. The only lights that were on were the ones in the hallway, which shone underneath his bedroom door. Johnny quietly whimpered, before slowly sitting down on his bed, trying to find a logical explanation for this. But something on top of the TV caught his eye.

"What's this…?" Johnny asked.

Johnny stood up and walked over to the TV. He picked up the case on top of the TV, only to see the words "Shadow the Hedgehog" on it.

"This must be that new game that just came out." Johnny said.

Without question as to how it got in his bedroom or why it was there, Johnny plopped it in his PlayStation and turned on his TV. The intro amazed him, and he knew he was gonna like this game. Or, at least he thought…He soon heard the loud sounds of gunshots coming from the TV.

"What the-"

Before Johnny could curse, the gunshots stopped, surprisingly. Johnny blinked confusingly.

"Damn glitches…" Johnny mumbled.

Johnny then went onto the first scene. Just as Shadow was done speaking, he turned his eyes towards Johnny. His usual frown slowly formed into a disturbing and evil grin. Johnny began feeling creeped out. He cringed and squinted at the screen.

"What, in the hell…" Johnny whispered.

The Shadow on the screen continued evilly grinning at Johnny, and then said but only one word, which sent Johnny through a wave of fear.

"Shake."

The bedroom immediately began shaking, as violent as it could shake. Everything looked blurry as it shook, and Johnny could see bits of the ceiling cracking and falling apart. Johnny kept falling, rolling, spinning and just couldn't stay still thanks to the constant shaking. Johnny let out a loud scream, hoping someone; anyone, would hear his cry of fear.


End file.
